Who Knew
by Feminine Wiles
Summary: Ah guess Ah just didn't know how Ah was all wrong. They knew better, still ya said forever...an' ever... Oneshot, kinda sorta songfic...


Who Knew

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All characters depicted belong to Marvel and Who Knew is the property of P!nk.

Rogue let her forehead rest upon the cool surface of her rain streaked window as she sat upon the sill hugging her knees to her chest with her eyes closed. She hadn't been staring at anything in particular; her mind too busy swirling with strange memories and thoughts of recent events taking up all her focus on the cold night.

_Ah remember the first time ya took mah hand. Ya said it was a shame it always had ta be covered up. Ya made meh smile an' showed meh how ta let mah defenses down. Ya said ya'd always be here an' Ah believed ya; believed in everything ya said ta meh._

Sighing, Rogue let the tears well up beneath her closed eyes as she remembered him. She had been so sure that he would be there for her; that he'd have stayed with her, even if no one else had believed it. She remembered years ago when they were so happy and so in love.

_Gawd, if someone had said ta me back then that three years from now ya'd be long gone Ah probably would've stood up an' punched them out…because they were all wrong. Ah knew better. Ya said forever. An' ever…who knew…?_

Her naked fingers blindly found the cold glass surface and she begun tracing strange shapes in the cool condensation that was forming, refusing to open her eyes. Rogue frowned as she remembered it all and she wanted nothing more than to forget; to just have him back.

_Do ya remember when we were such fools? So convinced an' just too cool ta listen? Oh no…no, no, we were right, we had it all figured out. _

Gritting her teeth, Rogue traced a small heart on the window, hating the feel of the smooth glass beneath her fingers…unable to touch anything soft and warm. The tears began to flow freely from her closed lids.

_Ah just wish Ah could touch ya again…wish Ah could still call ya friend. Ah'd give anything!_

Everyone had tried to warn her, tried to tell her that he'd hurt her in the end. Were they all right? Had it all been worth the pain she now felt?

_When momma had finally had enough of meh telling her she was wrong about ya, she told meh ta count mah blessin's now, before they're long gone, Ah guess Ah just didn't know how Ah was all wrong. Guess they knew better, but still…ya said forever…an' ever. Who knew?_

Sighing once more, Rogue let her finger fall to the bottom of the pane but didn't remove it. She was getting tired of the one sided conversation she seemed to be having with herself.

_Ah guess Ah'll keep ya locked in mah head until we meet again…an' Ah won't forget ya, mah friend, or what happened…_

Rogue pouted as she remembered their last kiss. They had been so convinced that they could overcome her powers, that if she really loved him she wouldn't be able to hurt him. Everyone else was wrong, he had left her, but not in the way they had all thought he would.

_Gawd, if someone had told meh then that three years from now, ya would be long gone, Ah'd still have stood up an' punched them out! Because they were all wrong! An' that last kiss? Ah'll always cherish it, until we meet again._

Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, Rogue moved her finger up again, this time removing the tip ever so slightly to trace the same heart as before over the wet condensation over and over. She didn't want to forget him, not ever. She wouldn't let time take him away from her, and even if he wouldn't talk to her now, she knew he would once she fell asleep, whispering all the sweet things that made her smile as he used to do.

_Ah don't want time ta make it harder…Ah wish Ah would always remember…but Ah'll keep ya memory an' Ah know ya'll will visit meh in mah sleep. Mah darling…who knew?_

He chose that time to finally speak, his seductive voice echoing in the back of her mind.

_**My darling?**_

__It made Rogue jump slightly, removing her finger from the window, the condensation she had been tracing over glowing a faint pink as it popped and fizzled; her hold over the strange new energy she controlled broken. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, revealing eerie red on black eyes that wouldn't fade away. She figured she should be used to his voice in her head by then, but she wasn't. Not when she saw Remy down in the med lab every day, unmoving and silent in the coma that she had put him in.

___Mah darling? Who knew?_

She missed him so much. She should never have kissed him, should never have believed that she would be able to have any sort of relationship.

_**My darling.**_

His voice was soft; comforting, but firm. He never wanted her to blame herself, they had just been young and in love, it was nobody's fault. Rogue smiled sadly.

___Ah miss ya. Mah darling, who knew?_

_**Who knew?**_


End file.
